


wandering by lone sea-breakers

by Xionarte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xionarte/pseuds/Xionarte
Summary: Short poems





	1. Chapter 1

Stars die in tiny spaces  
In between the paper and the pen  
They burst and blind me  
And I can't understand the question  
I have been asked to answer


	2. Chapter 2

Dearth of any sort of patience  
Exile for a question in good faith  
Never knowing, everlasting  
Wand’ring distances ever-growing  
Knowing nothing, unafraid.


End file.
